


[Podfic] for those in peril

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Life-Affirming Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: c01e083 The Deceiver's Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of sabinelagrande's storyWhat matters is that they are alive.





	[Podfic] for those in peril

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for those in peril](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010775) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Title:** for those in peril

 **Rating:** mature

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:08:44

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/for%20those%20in%20peril%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sabinelagrande.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)


End file.
